Flair Flare
Flair Flare is a Nymphaea Red Flare flower found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads both Persistent and Kabloom plants against the zombies. Her special move is Flare Strike which deals 3 damage to all zombies in the lane of your choice and next door at the end of the turn. Card Information *Group Types: Persistent & Kabloom *Special Ability: Flare Strike - Choose a lane. At the end of the turn, deal 3 damage to all zombies here and next door. *Other powers: More Spore, Alkaloid Drop, Storm Front *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description Flair Flare has a part time job as a nightlight. Strategies With Kabloom and Persistent pairing up honestly leaves very little to be gained much like guardian and kabloom. Your best bet as Flair flare is to give plants with “when played” abilities the afterlife trait or somehow keep them coming back. Certain plants such as shroom for two or Pair of pears also make for good candidates as well since both create a plant for you when played. As an added bonus, Persistent’s many protective plants and those with the afterlife trait will prevent the zombie hero from ruining you with abilities such as weed spray since you’ll almost certainly have a card going back into your hand. More good news is that you can make an adequate chaos deck with her thanks to molekale, Petal-morphosis, reincarnation, Roulette Coreocorpsis, Summin Cummin, and Olive wand. Most of which can give you access to cards that aren’t native to either class and should be boosted with the afterlife trait if possible. The downside here is that you could get potentially weak plants or plants that already belong to either class. Another good application of the two classes might be the use of environments. Bramble forest will weaken zombies so that your already weak mushroom will have a better chance to finish the zombies off while pair pearadise will double your plants such as many of the punishment based plants to give the zombies a double dose of punishment if they activate the condition that triggers the effect. Suffice to say Flair flare requires specific decks to be useful. Fortunately her ability will work to dissuade the zombie hero from moving or teleporting zombies into certain lanes which makes it easier for your mushrooms to attack the zombie hero unharassed. Berry angry also works wonders if you want to get a strong shot in on the zombie hero. Against Flair flare is not dissimilar to Nightcap in terms of fighting against him. Despite being able to revive plants, luring Flair flare into using all their weak cards and then wiping them out is usually a perfectly viable strategy since he still has very little means of drawing new cards. Just try to watch out for high damaging abilities that plants have and if such a plant is used, destroy it before it can be given the afterlife trait since it can inflict trouble on the zombie forces if left alone. Also look out for any indications of a chaos deck. There isn’t much that can be done about these except deal with each card as you would according to their own strategy sections. Be on the lookout as well for Pair pearadise in particular because it will either mean the plant hero wants to put a punish based plant there or a unique plant there that he doesn’t normally have access to. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations